Camp HalfTitan
by The Demica
Summary: Arthur and Thea are the son and daughter of a Titan. After discovering their roots, they tried to find others and start their very own Camp Half-Titan. Alternative Summary Inside. Accepting OCs, please put appearance in the 'Other' category.


Camp Half-Titan

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However, I do own Camp Half-Titan.

A/N: The events of 'The Lost Hero' didn't take place.

Summary: You thought It didn't happen, you thought It wasn't true. You were wrong. I, am the son of the Titan Kronos, and I will create a Haven for other Half-Titans. Welcome, to Camp Half-Titan.

CHAPTER 1: Knowledge Is Power

I had always known that I was the son of Kronos. Since I had started school, my mom had insisted on teaching me of the glorious, powerful Titans, and the weak, foolish gods. She had, to some extent, taught me how to control my power over time. So far, I've managed to stop time for a total eight and a half minutes. Though I'm not sure that time applies, when there is none.

At the high school I go to, Goode, my favourite lesson is History – my mother tells me that in time, I'll be able to exploit tiny gaps in the time/space continuum and actually travel forward or backward in time. How cool would that be?

I'm thirteen years old, and my name is Arthur Stone. Ironic, don't you think? Arthur Pendragon, saviour of Camelot, and Arthur Stone, son of the so-called 'evil' Titans. There's a weird kid in my English class. He has a leg disorder and never participates in Sports, he's always snivelling and sniffing around me like I smell like rotten eggs, and he never takes his hat off, even if the teacher asks him to. He has good grades, so I don't think Ms. Feldwin really cares. Today, however, I saw him talking to a much older kid, about seventeen years old, with black hair and green eyes.

When I walked past them, they both stiffened and stopped talking. I looked at them with a raised eyebrow, but they didn't say anything, just watched me walk on. Very, very strange.

As I was leaving, at the end of school, I froze time. You are shocked at how I say it so casually, but it is true. I moved through the crowds, very careful not to touch anyone with my bare skin. If I did, they would instantly move into my 'stop-spot', as I liked to call it. I managed to make it through the thick swathes of boys, girls and teachers.

At the other end of the crowd, though, I saw the boy and the weird kid from earlier. The weird kid had a pipe held tightly in his left hand, and the boy was clutching a ballpoint pen. I frowned at them, and as I did, I reached my limit. Time started again, and the boy jumped, thinking that I had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Told you." Weird Kid muttered, and Green Eyes nodded. "Can you come with me for a sec, Arthur." It was a command. But how had he known my name? …Weird Kid. I glared at him, and he looked down at his pipes. Green Eyes motioned, but I started backing away. If there was anything important my mom had taught me – other than the Titan stuff – it was to stay away from strangers.

Green Eyes started walking towards me, and Weird Kid followed, like a good little crony. That was when I ran. And I kept running, until I had no idea where I was any more. I ran into an alleyway, and stopped. There was no way out.

Slowly, I turned round. Green Eyes was now holding a sword in his hand, and Weird Kid had his pipes at his lips. The watch on my wrist was vibrating, but I ignored it. I pressed my back against the shabby apartment block and closed my eyes.

A voice called out. "YOUR WATCH! SPIN THE WATCH!" I didn't look to see who it was. Green Eyes and Weird Kid were close. I spun the adjustment-stick-thingy on my watch and, right before my eyes, it transformed into a scythe. One side was made of steel, and the other half, a weird golden metal. Green Eyes took a step back and gazed up at it, fear in his eyes.

"L-Luke- I mean, Kronos's scythe." He spoke in awe. I stepped forward. The scythe felt comfortable in his hands, and he raised it above his head. He brought it down to strike, but he was met by Green Eyes' sword. I spun and brought the scythe round, but again was blocked. Green Eyes ran forward and tried to jab with his sword, but I deflected the blade with the staff of my scythe. Again, he tried to strike me, but this time I dodged and smashed the base of my scythe against the side of his knee. There was a loud crack and he fell.

I turned, and saw a girl slicing at vines with a hooked sword, a large spike at the apex of the bend. As he watched, he saw a particularly large vine leap up behind her. I quickly jumped forward and sliced into it, felling it like a tree. The lower part of the vine withered and died in fast motion, like time around it had sped up. I looked at the scythe, and realised that every plant that got close to me, withered and died.

I turned round and looked at Weird Kid. He was making his way slowly round to Green Eyes, but I ran in front of him. Scythe pointed directly at his chest, I advanced, and he started backing away. Grinning, I made a vicious stab at him. Like the coward he was, Weird Kid turned and ran.

"That's right!" I yelled after him. "Run, you yellow-belly!"

The girl jogged up to me. "Nice work back there." She grinned. "I'm Theodora. Call me Thea." "Arthur." I replied. I looked down at my hands, but instead of a scythe, there was a watch round my wrist. "What the…" Thea frowned. "Yeah, it happens to me when I do it." She held a pair of binoculars in her hand. With one hand she put the binoculars round her neck, and with the other, held out her hand.

"Are you the child of a Titan, too?" She asked as I took her hand and we shook. "Yeah. Kronos." Was my reply. "Well, my mom is Theia Euryphaessa, goddess of shiny stuff and farsight." I raised an eyebrow. "Its hard to explain. But the reason I said spin the watch was coz' I saw you doing it and it turning into scythe."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. "I should get back to my mom." I said, and instantly regretted it. Thea turned to me, wide-eyed. "Really? Now that the Demigods have got your scent, they'll keep coming after you." I sighed.

"I'll have to leave." It wasn't a question.

"Hey, why don't we travel together? We could find other Demititans and start our own Camp Half-Titan." There was a big smile in her voice, and her skin seemed to sparkle.

"Thea, you're sparkling." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Side-effect." She said. I shook my head.

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?"

"I used to go to camp Half-Blood, till Horse Boy said I was the daughter of a Titan and chucked me out."

"Harsh." I winced.

"Yeah. Well, lets go back to your place and stock up on food."

"Good idea. But I don't know where we are."

"Easy." She rattled off a complicated address that I recognised part of.

"Oh, I know where we are. Follow me."

Half an hour later…

"Here we are. Home sweet home." I called out for mom. She came fumbling in, a dishrag clutched in one spindly hand. "Hello dear, and who's this then?" She smiled good-naturedly at Thea. "Thea, Mom, Mom, this is Thea – her mom is, well, Thea." Mom's mouth tightened. "I see. And by the look of those wounds, you've been attacked. Camp Half-Blood?" I hadn't noticed, the wounds, but there were a few scrapes and cuts. Time-wounds, probably. Mom told me about 'em quite early on.

"Yes, ma'am." Thea replied. Mom sighed.

"I suppose that means you have to be on the m-move." Her voice broke on the last word. "I-I'll just g-get y-your stuff prep-p-pared." She scurried off into the other room.

"It's hard on her." Thea commented.

"Yeah." We didn't talk until we had all the stuff we needed in two backpacks and were standing on the kerb, trying to hail a taxi.

"I heard there's a kid over in Washington displaying some strange abilities." Thea said.

"Then let's head over there." I replied, and a taxi pulled up.

Accepting Ocs

_**Name:**_

_**Age: (13-17)**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Titan Parent:**_

_**Mortal Family: **_

_**Location:**_

_**Weapon: (Tool form and Weapon form)**_

_**Other:**_


End file.
